Sickness
by attlantica
Summary: Draco was sick and Luna just wanted to help. Of course, it's Luna, so something always goes badly with her plans.


_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 896_

 _For the Things I Would Do For You Competition –_ _Attempt to make a Pepper Up Potion for you when you are sick._

 _For the Prompts Galore – Draco/Luna and "What *were* you_ _doing?"_

 _For the School of Prompts – 2.1: beige._

* * *

When Luna entered the kitchen, she knew something was wrong. The room was in its entirety perfectly normal, but something was definitely wrong.

She heard a cough and a sneeze coming from behind the counter, and she knew what was happening. Approaching the figure that was leaned on the counter, Luna outright laughed at her boyfriend's appearance.

His blonde hair was messy enough for it to be of Harry's, his nose was as red as a tomato, his eyes were puffy, and his linen pyjamas were wrinkled, something very uncharacteristic of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco," she greeted her ill boyfriend, "how are you?"

Draco sniffed and glared at Luna. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you,"

Luna shook her head. "I know you're not," and glancing around, she noticed the state of disaster in which the kitchen was. Pots and pans laid sprawled on the floor, the kitchenette was burning, and a kettle was making a hideous sound indicating the water inside was hot.

"What _were_ you doing?" Luna asked curiously. Draco never really entered the kitchen, and that was what was wrong with the whole scenario.

"Erm, nothing?" Draco tried to explain, but Luna knew better and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay. I was trying to make some tea by myself,"

"Draco," Luna laughed, "you're sick. Go to bed and I'll prepare some Pepperup for you to be perfect by tomorrow, okay?" Draco nodded and went upstairs to his room.

Luna didn't follow him, she knew he would follow her orders and keep himself to bed. Draco was an actual obedient puppy, Luna mused.

After tidying the kitchen for what seemed ten minutes, Luna went down to her Potions lab, and gathered the ingredients for Pepperup Potion and her brass cauldron.

She settled on one table and started her potion, which she started well, but with the minutes, it started turning a beige colour that looked slightly off, and after that, it immediately exploded in her face.

Upstairs, Draco heard an explosion from the basement, but shrugged it off. After all, an explosion was normal in their household as Luna was always experimenting with her potions.

Back to the Potions lab, Luna started sneezing after the potion exploded on her face, but she ruled it out as normal. When potions exploded, they normally backfired, so she would probably need some actually good Pepperup for Draco _and_ for her.

Luna snickered at her bad luck. The Nargles had severely extended themselves on this task, but they would not bring her down.

She decided she would call Hermione to see if she had some Pepperup, which was the case most of the time, she being a Healer and her boy being sick most of the time.

Luna went to the living room and approached the fireplace to make a Floo call. She took the Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Hermione Weasley!" she called and a minute later Hermione appeared on the fireplace, a warm smile stretched across her face.

"Hello, Luna, how are you?" she said, "Why'd you call? Everything okay?"

The blonde laughed. "Hermione, you're such a mother. I was just calling to see if you've got any Pepperup, I desperately need it," she explained.

Hermione nodded. "I think I have some from last week. Is it for you?"

"Yes," Luna replied, "and for Draco. We've both fallen ill,"

"Tough luck. Anyways, here, take the vials. Happy to be of help!" Hermione said with a smile as she handed Luna the crystal vials that held the potion.

"Thanks, Hermione! We have to see each other later," said Luna. Hermione smiled and disapparated from the fireplace.

Luna grasped the vials with care and went up to the master bedroom, where she and Draco slept.

She found Draco sprawled on the bed, all of the blankets wrapped around him like a burrito. "Draco," called Luna.

The wizard sat up abruptly and smiled at her appearance. "Hullo, Luna, you've got the potion?" he said in an uncharacteristic happy manner.

Nodding, Luna approached the bed and gave him the small vial of green potion. "Heads up," she said as she quickly drank the Pepperup. Luna was disgusted. The thing tasted, in lack of words, like shit.

Draco too looked at the thing in disgust. "Ugh, that tasted horribly,"

Luna shrugged, "At least it worked,"

"If it didn't I would've died," Draco said seriously as smoke started coming out of his ears. "Why did you drink the vial, anyways? I didn't know you were sick too,"

"I wasn't exactly sick," Luna said quirkily, "the Pepperup I was making exploded on my face,"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Are you okay?" Luna nodded, "Well, if you didn't make this, who did?"

"Hermione," Luna said as Draco groaned, "Don't care who it was from anyways, Hermione's a certified healer, so any other healer could've done it. The thing is I have Hermione on direct Floo call and the potion was free,"

"Wow, Luna," Draco said with a raised eyebrow, "you seem more Slytherin that you let off,"

Luna sniffed and sneezed, "Ah, underestimation is the best defence," she said and smoke started coming out of her ears too.

"We look angry," Luna said laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Such angry blondes, everyone else should be afraid!" he called out and tickled Luna, making her laugh and giggle and snicker. "Fear me!"

 **FIN**


End file.
